Different
by ChaosFTW
Summary: Sasunaru poem... Sasuke has been dating Sakura, he cheats on her with naruto and is then forced to marry Sakura. Angsty. Fluffy. Wierd. Read on? :P


A/N: Ai ai ai, I was in a weird mood. This poem is the result. It doesn't rhyme, I was too Angsty for that. But soon enough I'll do a nice rhyming one. :D

**Different**

_If life was a book and I was a writer_

_My tale would be so simple and uncomplicated._

_-I would love her. _

The green eyed beauty standing next to me.

She takes my hand and slips the ring upon my finger

She gives herself to me, like I will never give to her.

_I would love no one else. _Even as she speaks her vows

My eyes wonder down the aisle to her sunny counterpart.

Standing in the second row.

He smiles tightly at me and gives me a forced thumbs up.

And my lips twitch in a natural response

Though I am far from happy.

My heart is bleeding with the pain of separation.

And the torture of wanting something I can never have,

_I wouldn't be so different._

---------------------------------

_I would lie beside her. _

I am curled upon the edge of our double bed, whilst she cries silently beside me.

Lovemaking

Hatemaking.

What's in a name?

If you're unwanted- It looses all meaning.

_I would gaze upon her._

Through glazed eyes I stare at the other half of my pillow

And though he is not there, I imagine blue orbs gazing back.

Our bodies intertwined, sharing soft sinful kisses that send me to the edge of a wonderful kind of madness.

But all too soon, the dream becomes a nightmare.

His touch looses its softness, his eyes loose their kindness.

He stares accusingly as his hands grasp me

And pushes me back once again into loves undying grasp that suffocates.

I'm left to drown in the lies these lips have spoken.

_I wouldn't have pretended to be different_

_--------------------------_

_I wouldn't leave her._

My feet hit the floor and I make up my mind.

Leaving my wife… Friend? No…

_Lie_ behind, I leave the keys upon the table.

A clear message she will surely understand.

I wont be back tonight. Not now. Not ever.

I go to find the one person I want most.

The one I need.

The one I love.

_I wouldn't betray her_

She stirs slightly as I leave, tears drying on her cheeks as she cries herself to sleep,

Completely unaware that her husband loves another man.

I caress her cheek softly and speak her name only once.

Please by all means Mrs Uchiha- do sleep on.

Save yourself from the eternal agony of the truth

After all- ignorance is bliss.

My hand retreats along with the guilt and pain I harbour

Feeling I have unburdened my sins unto the innocent angel beneath me.

From just one touch.

A symbol of what might have been.

Of what could have been.

What will never be.

I marvel at the porcelain face my hands have tainted so carelessly.

Will she too become defiled by the selfishness my hands have passed to her?

Guilt fills the void.

My heart aches.

A single tear- In exchange for all the pain she will experience.

Tonight she is simply the wife I couldn't love.

By dawn she will be the heart I will so carelessly break.

_I wouldn't have been born different._

--------------------------

Panting.

Sprinting

Stumbling.

I run, but I know not where my feet are taking me.

My head and my heart are racing for control.

Only when I reach my destination will I discover the true winner.

And now- A door I recognise,

But my mind refuses to recall it.

A hand reaches for the knocker and taps.

I'm shocked to discover it's my own.

A rattle, a tap, a short sharp bang.

A face appears behind the doorframe staring owlishly at me.

Blue eyes. Sapphires by day, deep ocean pools by night.

He does not smile.

Flashbacks of our conversations and agreements fly through my head

I do not care to examine them properly, yet I know they must be important.

For he's thinking the exact same thing.

A mumbled excuse that I cannot hear.

A nod of my head- A false sign of assent.

I turn away.

And slowly…

He begins to close the door.

_We mean to turn away._

_We long for it, __**yearn**__ for it. _

I pause mid-step, and look back at the slither of light that escapes the gap.

It betrays his well meant intentions.

I see him frozen in the porch light- longing, wanting, needing.

He hates himself for it.

_But we ignore it._

_We ignore reason_

_We ignore logic_

_We ignore tradition_

_But we can't ignore our feelings._

And he lets me in.

He pulls me through the door and my lips find his immediately.

Fervent kisses that soon leave us feeling dizzy and fulfilled.

Like we'd never even been apart.

Like this last month had simply been a nightmare that I was waiting to be awoken from.

But just as we reach the bed, he grabs my hand.

The wedding ring I wear is illuminated by the moonlight outside.

I see the tears.

I feel his pain.

He knows it isn't fair.

But this time-

There is no need for explanations.

I stand up, and slowly, deliberately I remove the offending band of metal.

A ring is round.

It symbolises eternal love.

It's meant for the person you love most.

I place it into his palm.

_Do with it what you will._

_**Because for you- I want to be different.**_

A/N: I should make a book of these poems jeeze XD

I love writing them, they're addictive.

Oh yeah and I know the italic writing went schizo towards the end…

It was meant to be Sasuke lamenting about his ideal life that he never had but it wasn't working so from the - "we mean to turn away from it" part, I twisted it to suit the purpose of loving Naruto. Review if you liked it, review if I need to improve, toast, flame or otherwise attempt to set this piece of writing on fire in any way and the fire extinguisher goes in your face. Comprende?


End file.
